powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gangreen Gang (Powerpuff Girls Z)
The Gangreen Gang is a recurring villain in Powerpuff Girls Z. They are based on The Gangreen Gang from the original 1998 series. Members Ace Hamamatsu Ace is known as Ace Hamamatsu (In the English dub, he is renamed Bobby Green by the 50th episode). He is voiced by Andrew Francis. Unlike the original, he does not have a New York accent and his hair has tints of green in it. Otherwise, he looks very similar to the original Ace. Ivy Snake is referred to as Znake by the fans (She is a girl named Ivy in the English dub). She looks similar to the original Snake facially, but has blue wavy hair covering one eye and a sailor outfit. Snake apparently has a crush on Ace, as seen in episode 14 (Attack of the Gangreen Gang). She comes from a wealthy family and loves the computer. In fact, she once told her father, "Relax, Pops. I've only been on for like 16 hours today" ''to which his 'pops' responded, ''"16 hours? No wonder he's turning green." She was voiced by Tabitha St. Germain in the American version. Big Boy Big Billy is known as Big Boy in the English dub after the 50th episode. He is voiced by Richard Ian Cox. He looks very similar to the original Big Billy except he has brown hair and one eye mostly shown. He is also much smarter. Lil Artura Lil Arturo is a girl in the Japanese version and is known as Weevil (or Artura, according to the fans). She perhaps resembles her American counterpart the least. In the English dub, she is a boy but still wears a pink dress and pink scarf. Unlike the original, she does not have a Mexican accent. She has green hair and no nose. She is voiced by Margie Hendricks. Grubber Grubber is known as Lunk in the English dub after the 50th episode. He is voiced by Peter New. He looks very similar to the original Grubber, but he doesn't have a nose, he doesn't communicate with blowing raspberries, and his eyes don't pop out of his head. He can shapeshift by twisting his hair but keeps his green skin and purple eyes, (the only time this trick worked successfully was when he turned into Ace, who also have green skin like him, even though the sunglasses lens were purple, Bubbles still fell for it). Trivia *All of the members (except Ivy) had their original names from the original Powerpuff Girls series in their first appearances (Ace, Grubber, etc.) but were later changed (Bobby Green, Lunk, etc.). *Snake and Arturo are portrayed as females named Ivy and Lil Artura. *Aside from genderswapping and renaming, there are still many changes in The Gangreen Gang, from the original characters to the anime. **In the original series, the Gangreen Gang had white teeth and their tongues would be either green or pink (with the exception of Grubber). In the anime, they had yellow teeth and their tongues were always pink. Also, their skin is a darker shade of green and they have no "moles."Also, each member comes from a family like them, only without the green skin. **This version of the Gang has their hideout as an abandoned apartment in the city, unlike the originals who hung out in a shack at the city dump. Also, this version actually spends time with their respective families, while the originals did not seem to even have families. Gallery Ace's Mom.png|Ace's Mom Ace's Dad.png|Ace's Dad Ivy's Dad.png|Ivy's Dad Big Billy's Mom.png|Bib Billy's Mom Weevil's Family.png|Weevil's Family Grubber's Dad.png|Grubber's Dad Category:Powerpuff Girls Z characters Category:Males Category:Female Characters Category:Females